1. Field of Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus that may recognize not only an image formed by an organic light-emitting display apparatus but also an external background and a method of manufacturing the see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus that includes an organic light-emitting device that includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting device generates light when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine with each other in the organic emission layer and thus excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus that is a self-emissive display apparatus does not need a light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and may be made compact and light. Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a fast response time, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is widely applied to televisions (TVs) as well as personal portable devices such as MP3 players and mobile phones.
Research into a see-through organic light-emitting display apparatus through which a user may recognize not only an image formed by an organic light-emitting display apparatus but also an external background has been carried out.